Where did these Feelings come from?
by ladedanixie
Summary: From the beginning, all of these feelings simply amassed themselves in her heart, manifesting in her decision to remain a hero. Of course the choice stemmed from her own wish to help people. Nonetheless, she did it for her friends, for him. One-shot


**Where did these Feelings come from?**

**Done for a fill request at the tiger and bunny community in live journal.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Karina flopped down on her bed, exhausted from the day's events. Staring up at the ceiling, she thought back to that jerk, Barnaby and how he teased her about Wild Tiger every time they were alone.<p>

Where did he get the idea that she liked the old wash up?

She briefly wondered if she had done anything to support the misconception.

Sure, she sort of admired the elder hero and all, but that was as far as it went. He was just so old. Also, he was fricking married; he has a kid too!

"There's no way he'd go for some one like me…

Karina jolted upright, shocked at what had just gone through her mind. "No! NO! There is no way that I have a crush…!" What? Did she say crush?

Flustered, Karina stood up and took to pacing around her room, sweat beginning to form at her brow.

After a while, she sat back down. She picked up a random magazine, flipping absentmindedly through its pages. Abruptly she threw the magazine at the wall, panicking, something akin to an epiphany forming in her mind.

"I do have feelings for the old coot!" she blurted, a furious blush overtaking her features.

She felt mortified, confused, angry, and most of all curious.

"Why him?" she inquired aloud, especially since she had no chance in hell with him, obviously due to the huge age difference, and the fact that he still loved his wife.

Preceding the tidbit of Tiger's past, revealed to her courtesy of Rock Bison, she noticed that the old man still wore his wedding band. It had saddened her when she realized it, but never understood why until now.

Feeling depressed, Karina grabbed a nearby pillow, burying her face into its soft embrace.

Sighing, she whispered, "Where the hell did these feelings come from anyway?"

Slowly, her thoughts drifted away, melting into cinematic threads of the day she first met him.

* * *

><p>It was a year ago when she entered the hero business (all for her singing career mind you). Her new boss, a man with ridiculous hair, insisted on introducing her to the other heroes in her Blue Rose 'costume'.<p>

Karina didn't protest, and consented to it in her usual frigid manner. However, the outfit was so skimpy, not to mention drafty, and it embarrassed her (slightly) to think she'd be presented in such attire. 'It's all for my singing debut,' Karina would remind herself. Good thing she was quite adept at hiding her emotions.

When she was introduced the heroes, which consisted of Sky High, Rock Bison, Wild Tiger, Fire Emblem, and recently Origami Cyclone at the time, they all regarded her with a wary eye, except Ivan who took one look and refused to look at her afterwards, a light pink dusting his cheeks.

The looks they gave her quickly dissolved into whole hearted greetings (particularly whole hearted from Sky High and Fire Emblem.) Wild Tiger also expressed his joy at gaining another comrade in the fight for justice as he so claimed, holding out his hand as he did, yet he suddenly stopped short of shaking her hand and with a stupidly intense gaze, he examined her expression.

Karina was about to tell the pervert off, but he stormed past her before she could, only to grab at her manager's collar and demand why he forced a young girl to wear a costume she was clearly uncomfortable in.

The icy female simply gaped at the spectacle that unfolded before her, surprised that the veteran had been able to spot her carefully hidden chagrin. In that moment her first impression of 'bearded old man' had downgraded to 'crazy old coot'. A sentiment she made known to Wild Tiger when he asked for her opinion.

The week after the incident, Blue Rose had taken to avoiding him completely, successfully so (not that Tiger actually attempted talking to her). However, to her distaste, she was required to interact with him for a Hero TV rehearsal.

During said rehearsal, Blue Rose wasn't very attentive to the directions, thus she slipped on her own strip of ice. She nearly fell off the bridge when a pair of strong arms, glowing blue, appeared underneath her, saving her from the waters below. Eyes previously closed shut, opened to see Wild Tiger watching her with disapproval.

The way he looked at her, angered Blue Rose. Ready to insult Tiger, Karina found herself cut off as he proceeded to rebuke her carelessness.

For the second time since Karina had met him, he had shocked her. Despite her harsh treatment of the man, her cold rejection of his good natured assistance, he still addressed her as a fellow hero, a precious ally, a girl worth rescuing; even though he knew she'd allow him no more respect than what was formerly given.

This small realization, nevertheless, served to fuel her indignation. Once he finished, she pushed past him with a huff, yelling as she went over how she was now convinced he was an idiotic old man.

Days came and went. And with every minute act of kindness he imparted her; an electric ember grew brighter inside her, thawing ever so stubbornly.

Withal, Karina was an obstinate girl. The spark be damned.

* * *

><p>She disliked him the instant she saw him. Barnaby Brooks Jr., the arrogant, two-faced, lone-wolf prick.<p>

She never cared for pretty boys like him, less because of his blatant façade and constant teasing. Yet, because of him, the ember had ignited into a tiny fire.

* * *

><p>She wanted to quit being a hero. She was sick of it. But, Wild Tiger stuck his nose in where it did <span>not<span> belong again, and told her what could possibly the coolest thing he'd ever said; her frustration blinded her to its meaning.

A certain bunny stole the line. More for his public image and discreetly just to bug her, Karina deduced. However, his repetition made evident the inkling of envy she had towards him as well as an idea of what Tiger had meant. Still not until Tiger presented it to her in terms she could understand, did she completely grasp its significance.

Then there was fire, and a group of ungrateful, drunken men. She got it. Her friends were in danger, not because they craved recognition, but desired to help those in trouble.

The foolish old man was finally right.

From the very beginning, all of these feelings simply amassed themselves in the darkness of her heart, manifesting in her decision to remain a hero. Of course the choice stemmed from her own wish to help people. Nonetheless, in a way she did it for her fellow heroes… she did it for him.

Because… she-

* * *

><p>A loud rap on her door awoke her from her reminiscent repose. Sitting up, she glanced out her window, the sun's rays leaving ribbons of orange scattered about her room. Another noisy knock echoed, forcing her to get up. Karina opened the door with a lethargic swing, the sight of her father on the other side blankly informing her that her friends were waiting for her downstairs.<p>

Karina swiftly dressed and went to meet her friends, hastily closing her bedroom door behind her along with what she'd uncovered.

It can wait.


End file.
